


Lust For Life

by Candyholic85



Category: Fantasia (1940), Fantasia 2000 (1999)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyholic85/pseuds/Candyholic85
Summary: So I was watching and listening to Lust for Life by Lana Del Rey with The Weekend on YouTube and it's the one with Mother Nature/Spring and the Elk from Fantasia and I WAS INSPIRED. And so I wrote a little something to go along with the video. And figured anyone else who loved that pairing of the video with that song would enjoy reading this.
Relationships: Mother Nature/ Father Time/ The Elk
Kudos: 2





	Lust For Life

** _Lust For Life_ **

Winter was dragging on and yet, he pushed on and walked through the deep snow. In just a few moments, he would see her again. His soul ached to see her. 

Eons ago, he was known as Father Time but was cursed to remain in the form of an elk, but that would not deter him from seeing her and fulfilling his duty. 

Every fall, like the fabled Persephone, he would escort her to her ancient well in a cave for her sleep. Every spring he would return to wake her up. And after a whole winter of evading predators and hunters, today was the day. 

_ Almost there. _

He walked into the cave and called for her, the hot air leaving his throat to surround an icicle hanging over the lake, that despite the chilly temperatures, remained ice free. 

His hot breath caused the icicle to melt and for a drop to land into the lake before the waters bubbled in a magical way and for her- Mother Nature- to awaken. 

She peeked over at him before she swam to the edge and he eagerly bent down his head to see her reaching out for him. 

“There you are, I’ve missed you.” She greeted as she hugged him around his neck as he pulled her out of the spring. 

“I’ve missed you too, it’s been a long winter.” He answered. 

“You always say it’s been a long winter.” She teased as she looked past him to see the snow still trying to cling on. 

“Time for spring,” she sighed happily, taking on her Spring form, having rested enough to work yet another yearly miracle as she began to fly forward, melting the snow and leaving fresh green grass in her wake, flowers blooming and butterflies coming out of seemingly nowhere to land delicately in her hair, making her look like the goddess she was. 

“Don’t forget…” He urged as he walked over to his favorite blooming tree before she left the giant flower she was creating and came over to make sure it’s crown was nothing but an overabundance of pink blossoms before she went up into the tree tops and moved around, spreading spring all around. 

There was no way he could keep up with her so he simply resigned himself to eat the fresh new grass, she would surely return to him once she was done. 

_ Then, something didn’t feel right.  _

The earth, something was wrong. He looked up and suddenly smoke was coming from the mountain and everything was running for their lives, his own instincts telling his body to move before his mind could make sense of it. Then out of nowhere, everything was on fire, the mountain- it was a volcano. 

_ And it had awoken. _

There was smoke, there was ash, it was all consuming as he did his best to safeguard as much of the wildlife as he could, looking back only to see Spring clinging to a tree top, the fire itself like a phoenix of old as it swallowed her whole as he called out to her in vain. 

Only when it had burned itself out did he go looking for her, using his senses to find her buried beneath a thick layer of ash. 

He called out to her again, his breath blowing the ash aside for her to take in his breath and come to life once more. 

“There you are.” He sighed in relief but she simply sat on the ground, wrapping her arms about her. 

“Hey, come now, it’s ok,” he cooed as he gently nuzzled his nose into her back. 

“It’s all gone,” she mourned, knowing that if she looked up she would see the scars on the earth that she felt on her soul. 

“And it will come back anew and better than it ever was. You know that fire is part of the circle of life, we just haven’t seen it on such a scale in a very long time and we’ve forgotten it in recent memory. That’s all. Come, you need air beneath your wings.” He gently urged as he bent his head down for her to grab his antlers before she did and climbed up on his head, clinging to him and still not opening her eyes. 

“Come on,” he encouraged as he started to run, the tears streaming from her eyes falling and landing on the earth, fresh green vegetation sprouting in moments which made her open her eyes to see the change before it gave her heart, her wings opening wider, letting the air come beneath them before she flew up into the clouds to bring forth rain, the rain healing the hurt the fire had brought, revealing the hidden gift. 

Volcanic ash was actually some of the most fertile soil there was and it had rejuvenated everything. Soon she came down to see plants regrowing, trees rebuilding, seeds that had been dormant for ages sprouted, having waited just for this moment to bloom. Indeed- it was now greener than it ever was. 

He smiled proudly, standing on a cliff to see her moving around the mountain, conquering it with green. 

When she was done, she returned to him as he bedded down in the soft, lush green grass as she reclined on him and watched the clouds roll by. 

They remained constant companions until the fall, when he was returning her to the pool. 

“I’ll see you soon.” He bid her as he dropped her off embracing her one last time before she slipped into the pool. 

However he was barely a dozen paces away before he once again, felt there was something off. He froze and breathed in deeply and just as he could barely recognize the scent, there was a thwap and suddenly he couldn’t breathe! It was like a bear had come out of nowhere to swipe at his lungs and before he knew it he was running back to the cave, his lungs filling with blood and his vision growing dim. 

No he couldn’t...he needed...to just…see her...one...last...

Then nothing. 

His elk like form dropped dead just a few steps away from the pool, his life blood leaving his form and spilling out on the ground as Mother Nature peeked up from the pool before ducking down to when a man...dressed...like the woods in fall came forward to claim his prize. 

He gutted her friend, taking his heart, his liver from his body as her friend’s blood soaked the earth. He tied up her friend’s corpse and began to drag it away before she snuck out of the pool to reach out and grab her friend’s soul, his essence from his form and drug it back into the pool with her. 

“Oh at last.” Father Time sighed in relief when he found himself in Mother Nature’s embrace as he hugged her back before she gasped and pulled away, fresh tears, this time from happiness streaking down her face. 

“You’re back!” She cried happily before he kissed her deeply. 

“Of course I’m back, you know as well I as I do, forms can come and go, but you and I will remain forever.” He insisted before they finally rejoined in harmony where you could not tell where one ended and the other began. For who could separate the original pair? Mother Nature and Father Time?

**Author's Note:**

> And if anyone was interested in Mother Nature and Father Time GETTING IT ON. Let me know and I'll put a part 2 onto this.


End file.
